


It's okay to go slow

by teashua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fever, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, my first fanfiction on ao3, the others appear like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashua/pseuds/teashua
Summary: Soonyoung is this kind of guy who tends to overwork himself if he wants to get something right.Jihoon knew something was off the moment Soonyoung nearly lost his balance when he was told to show a part of their last choreography. And he's right 'cause damn, that's the 4th time Kwon fucking Soonyoung tripped over his own feet.





	It's okay to go slow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfiction im writing on ao3 and also the first sickfic im writing. english is not my first language so im sorry for any grammar mistakes :3

He was sweating more than usual, his vision was clouded but he still kept on dancing. He wasn't listening to his legs that were literally screaming for him to sit down for a second neither did he give any attention to his burning throat. The sound of the loud music gave him a stunning headache but he couldn't care less. He was the performance-team leader, he needed to do it perfectly.

Though Soonyoung hadn't been feeling well the whole day, he had managed to get through all their schedules and their dance practice till now. Since no one asked him about his well-being, it seemed like he was hiding it pretty well. Well, except for one person that always threw worried glances at him. Jihoon knew something was off the moment Soonyoung nearly lost his balance when he was told to show a part of their last choreography. And he's right 'cause damn, that's the 4th time Kwon fucking Soonyoung tripped over his own feet.

„Let's take a break!“, Seungcheol decided and everyone sighed in relief as they grabbed their water bottles. Jihoon watched carefully as his boyfriend slid down the wall and took his water bottle with shaking hands. He was quick to approach the elder and sat down next to him. His bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead and he was panting hard. Nothing special after two hours of practice. But he was pale, really pale, had glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. „Hey, you okay?“, Jihoon asked concerned. Soonyoung only nodded and whispered a short „‘m okay“. After he drank half of his water he closed his eyes and whispered a soft „just tired, don't worry Hoonie.“.

After another two hours of practice everyone was visibly exhausted and they decided that they'd call it a day. „Let's go back to the dorm and order some takeout.“, Seokmin suggested.

-

Back in their dorm everyone was spread across the living room with two packs of pizza on the table. Half of them were watching a movie and the other half were asleep, most likely Chan, Hansol, Jeonghan, Mingyu and some others. Unlike Jun and Seungkwan, Jihoon wasn't really focused on the movie and noticed a person walking to the door. Carefully, to not wake any of the sleeping members, he got off the couch and hurried to the door. 

„Soonyoung!“, said boy jumped at the sudden mention of his name. „Uh...yes?“, he nervously asked. The dancer knew very well that his boyfriend didn't like it when he goes to the dance studio at night. „What are you up to? It‘s 1am!“, Jihoon maybe sounded a bit angry but he was truly concerned. Soonyoung was the only one who didn't joined the group in the living room. As soon as they had arrived at their dorm he we went to his room with an excuse of ‚i'll just take a short nap, gonna join you later‘. On top of that he really did not look well, so to say it short: the different behavior of his boyfriend really worried the composer. 

„Well, i'm...uh...i just wanted to go back to the studio cause i feel like i haven't done well today.”, his response was followed by a light cough. „Ofcourse you didn't! I can see that you're clearly not well, Soonyoung. Stay here and rest.“  
But Kwon Soonyoung wouldn't be Kwon Soonyoung if he just gave in and stayed at home, no, instead he gave Jihoon an apologizing smile and slipped through the door. Jihoon could only sigh, Soonyoung is really sacrificing his health. Instead of going back to the living room he grabbed his phone which was laying on the kitchen counter and sat on one of the chairs. He was very well aware that sometimes he also spends his whole day in the recording studio but Soonyoung is overworking his body with all the hard training. 

He didn't realize that he fell asleep until he heard the sound of a door closing followed by a loud coughing fit. Jihoon sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked at the watch. 4 am it said. Jihoon got up and slowly made his way to the entrance. „Soonyoung...“, he whispered. „Oh, Jihoon...uhm... did *sniff* i wake you?”, the younger only shook his head and looked at his boyfriend's tired face. „You really look pale.”, he said. That sentence seemed to startle the other and he began to nervously play with the ends of his hoodie. „Well, but *sniff* i'm okay, re-“, before he could end his sentence he was in another coughing fit. This time it sounded worse. Jihoon was quick to approach the elder and steady him before he would trip. „S-Sorry...“, Soonyoung apologized. Jihoon shook his head again and guided the sick boy to the couch.

They both sat down and Soonyoung let his head fall on Jihoon's shoulder. Shortly after, his eyes began to fall shut. Jihoon carefully felt his forehead, Soonyoung was clearly burning up. „Jihoon, i don't really-“,„-feel well?“, the smaller ended the sentence and the dancer slowly nodded. „Soonyoung you really should have stayed at home. Look at you all pale and exhausted.“, he carefully stroke away the bangs which stuck to his boyfriend's sweaty forehead. „Let's get you to bed. You're burning up any you really need some sleep.“ Again Soonyoung only nodded but followed the smaller into his room. He changed his clothes and let himself fall into the comfort of his fluffy blanket. Just as he was about to really slip into the land of dreams he felt something wet on his forehead. He opened his eyes a bit and saw his boyfriend who was smiling at him. „I just put a wet cloth on your forehead to cool down your temperature. Just go back to sleep, you really need it.“, Soonyoung closed his eyes but before he fell asleep he asked:„you'll stay here, right?“, he heard a soft chuckle and felt a hand wandering through his sticky hair. „Ofcourse i will. And now sleep, hoshi.“


End file.
